Love is War
by LadyLoba
Summary: En la guerra y el amor siempre pasa lo mismo. El odio, el rencor, el miedo, la hostilidad, la esperanza, la bondad y el amor se funden en un solo corazón mientras los días pasan sin ver el final de la historia. ¿Triunfará el amor o habrán de resignarse a la solitaria derrota? Rusia x Fem!Prusia. Fans puristas del yaoi, favor de ignorar este fanfic.


_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia y sus respectivos personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, porque de ser así el USUK se habría extinto hace mucho ¬.¬ Advertencia: uso de nombres tanto humanos como de países, RusPru hetero, canción usada: Love is War, cover en ruso._

LOVE IS WAR

…

_Tip'er bolshe n'ekuda itti_

_Eti chustva mne ne vyn'esti__…_

Todo la rodeaba, aquél espantoso manto blanco que parecía extenderse sin final a su alrededor, un mar congelado e inmovible que amenazaba con tragarla. Frente a ella estaba la perdición, a su espalda, quién sabe a cuántos pasos ni cuántos minutos sofocantes de angustia… estaba su hogar.

-West… -murmuró, poniéndose con dificultad de pie, usando su rifle como muleta y caminando por el mar de nieve sin mirar atrás, dando traspiés, temblando, jadeando y maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber sido tan ingenua, tan inconsciente.

No caminaba muy aprisa, la herida en su pierna se lo impedía y el frío entumecía sus miembros; el aire era… ¿helado? No, gélido. Glacial. La ahogaba ese frío, tenía los pulmones lacerados por respirar esa atmósfera intolerable.

Y como maldición comenzó a nevar. No podía creerlo, ¿cuánta nieve podía soportar ese sitio? Caminó más aprisa, dando saltos para librar las ondulantes montañas blancas que se extendían por su paso, esperando cruzar la frontera de vuelta a casa antes de que la nevada empeorara y quedara sepultada bajo ella. Era frustrante, no quería pensarlo pero entre una cosa y otra, apenas había librado unos metros del sitio en que había yacido.

Entonces, la nevada la azotó, revolviendo sus platinados cabellos y arrancándole el kepis de la cabeza, forzándola a detenerse y arrodillarse aún abrazada a su rifle, dependiendo de él como quien se refugia bajo un árbol para eludir la tormenta, cerrando sus ojos y pensando, pensando en lo feliz y tranquila que estaría cuando volviera a ver el rostro de su hermano… si es que lo veía…

-Te arrodillas muy pronto, ¿eh?...

No era el frío del cuerpo, sino el del alma lo que la laceró más al escuchar esa voz. Levantó la cabeza y lo vio, de pie frente a ella, blandiendo su grifo como quien blande un bastón, sonriéndole de esa manera tan extraña que no parecía ni júbilo ni burla; una sonrisita insidiosa y enigmática que venía atormentándola desde muchas semanas antes.

-D… déjame, Russland. –gruñó, esforzándose por levantarse pero la pierna herida le falló y cayó de bruces en la nieve. Iván se inclinó sobre ella y la tomó en sus brazos, casi con ternura, y musitó sin haber abandonado su sonrisa:

-Nyet… ahora Julchen se quedará conmigo. No tiene a dónde escapar de mí.

_T'irajet neba tsvet, chorna-belaja bi~itva~a_

_Sontse spr'atala svoj sv'et_

_Timn'ejut sumirki I min'ajutsa n'ezrima_

Encogida frente a la chimenea y con las manos casi rozando el fuego, Julchen miraba de reojo la ventana. No dejaba de nevar, y ese maldito cielo gris empezaba a molestarla.

No podía decirse que el ruso la hubiera tratado mal, aunque había dicho que formalmente era de su pertenencia ahora no la había lanzado a un calabozo ni forzado a servirle. Simplemente la tenía ahí, custodiada en tanto no abandonara la casa, imposibilitada para comunicarse con el mundo y llenándole siempre la cabeza de dudas, culpa de sus conversaciones sueltas en que no cesaba de comentar, sin darle importancia, lo que acontecía en un mundo recién salido de la guerra.

Esa tarde, se había hartado ya. Apenas entró Iván saltó y lo encaró.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a West? –preguntó mientras el ruso dejaba colgado en el perchero su grueso abrigo.

-Privet, Prussiya. ¿Ya estás mejor de tu pierna? –preguntó, ignorando lo dicho por la prusiana.

-Scheisse, ¡contéstame! ¿Le hicieron algo a mein bruder? ¿Tuviste algo que ver?

-Julchen no debería alterarse tanto… podría enfermarse y ahora hace mucho frío siempre…

Iván intentó hacerla sentarse en una butaca, pero Julchen se resistió, alejándose de él con la mirada de un gato rabioso.

-¡Eres una bestia, Braginski! ¡Si me entero que le hiciste algo a West te voy a…!

-Nyet… no creo que Julchen pueda hacerme algo, ya que ahora vive conmigo y tiene que obedecerme… ¿Da?

Julchen frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en la alfombra, volviendo a acercar sus manos al fuego. No quería tener nada que ver con él, no mientras pudiera pelear…

_Aah, i mir plyv'ot v maih glazah_

_Pus' dazhe tak tib'a fs'o ravno l'ubl'u ja_

_Fs'o znaju ja, no shto d'e~elat mn'e sijchas_

_Da shto ja magu...Kak ja magu…_

_Vot dura ja...Tip'er' zhe..._

-¡Julchen! –exclamó. Unos segundos después el hielo bajo los pies de la mujer se resquebrajó y ella se precipitó hacia las gélidas aguas del lago.

Pero el ruso fue rápido, y antes de que la mitad del cuerpo de la prusiana se hundiera la sujetó del abrigo y tiró de ella, arrastrándola de vuelta a tierra firme y temblando ambos, ella por la impresión, él por el miedo.

La miró, estaba tendida boca arriba con los brazos extendidos, mirando retadora el cielo y respirando entrecortadamente; a Iván se le vino una imagen a la cabeza, un recuerdo ya bastante viejo donde la misma situación ocurría, con una Julchen más joven pero igual de revoltosa y necia. Curioso como unos siglos más tarde, y también por la terquedad de la mujer, el accidente se había repetido.

-Julchen… -llamó con su voz cavernosa. –Deberías dejar de ser tan inconsciente, ¿sabes? El hielo estaba muy delgado, no tenías porqué haber corrido… pero lo hiciste, y ahora ha pasado algo malo y tú eres la única responsable, ¿lo ves?

-Ah… ah… kesese… claro que querría correr, ¿quién querría quedarse en esta tumba de hielo por el resto de su vida? –inquirió, incorporándose usando sus manos y mirando burlona al ruso. Éste, de súbito, se abalanzó sobre ella y cerró las manos alrededor de su garganta, listo para apretar con fuerza y hacerle entender, con un pequeño castigo, cómo debía portarse una buena persona.

Los ojos de Julchen refulgieron angustiados, asustados. Iván apartó lentamente sus manos del cuello de la prusiana, sus labios temblorosos trataban de decirle algo pero antes de que las palabras surgieran ella ya se había levantado y volvía, cabizbaja y molesta, a la casa del ruso.

_Nachinajetsa ana! L'ubof' eta vajna!_

_Tib'a uvidit' s k'em-ta kto zaminil min'a_

_I chustva chistaje tip'er zavut grihom_

_Tib'e ja svajo s'ertse pakazhu, kl'anus ja f to~om._

De pronto la miró, y sonrió lleno de una ansiosa curiosidad.

-¿Alguna vez Julchen se ha enamorado de alguien?

La prusiana, que bebía un trago de vodka que aceptó a regañadientes de Iván, se atragantó antes de contestar:

-¡Claro que no! ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? ¡No hay nadie lo suficientemente asombroso en este mundo para merecerme! ¡Kesesesese!

-Hmm… eso es… bueno… -musitó en voz baja Iván. De pronto, una hermosa ilusión florecía dentro de su corazón. Tal vez sería posible… sí, era más que posible. Debía arriesgarse a saber. -¿Y… si alguien muy poderoso se enamorara de ti y prometiera protegerte por siempre, lo querrías?

-No necesito protección. –se jactó la mujer albina, agitando su largo cabello con el orgullo impreso en el sencillo movimiento. –La asombrosa yo puede cuidarse sola, y si algún idiota quisiera "protegerme" como tú dices, vería lo mal que lo pasaría intentándolo.

-Pero Julchen debe querer a alguien, nadie debe estar solo.

Nadie debe estar solo… y él había pasado ya demasiado tiempo solo. Tal vez, era tiempo de que esa soledad que lo hundía en un invierno eterno se desvaneciera por fin.

-Hmm… bueno, West ist mein bruder und Ich liebe ihn… ¿a eso te refieres?

-Nyet… no precisamente… -el ruso apretó los puños, había algo en esa frase que no le gustaba nada. Julchen quería a Ludwig, porque eran hermanos, claro… ¿pero sólo lo quería por eso? ¿Cómo podía estar seguro? ¿Y si algún día Julchen dejaba de ver a Ludwig como su hermano y empezaba a gustarle? No… era imposible… ¿o no?

Pero no iba a dejar que Julchen se fuera, y menos para ir a buscar a Ludwig, eso sería peligroso porque si se volvían a ver entonces él ya nunca volvería a tenerla a su lado.

Esa misma noche, sigilosamente, fueron sus hombres quienes levantaron a la mitad de Berlín un muro, para que ella nunca volviera a verse con el alemán.

_A m'egafon f katoryj krichala ja davno slamalsa on._

_Vybivalas' ja iss sil_

_No ty I ne vzgl'inul, ty min'a n'e zam'etil._

Con timidez, se acercó a la prusiana por la espalda, ocultando tras de sí la caja. Tocó su hombro con la mayor suavidad posible pero ella se estremeció como si la hubiera alcanzado un rayo, y al volverse a mirarlo la aversión que sentía por él era notable en sus rojas pupilas.

-¿Qué quieres, Russland? –gruñó con mal talante. Era el colmo, llevaban ya veinte años juntos y ella seguía sin decirle por su nombre, pero eran pequeños detalles que él prefería ignorar.

-Traje un regalo para Julchen, como su aniversario. –explicó, y le mostró la cajita forrada toda de terciopelo. Con duda, la prusiana tomó la caja, le dio varias vueltas y por fin se decidió a abrirla; adentro, y para su gran desconcierto, había una gargantilla hermosa, bellamente tallada y toda de plata, con un corazón de rubí en el centro.

-R… Russland… -murmuró evidentemente sorprendida. Iván sonrió, podía ver cómo la mujer poco a poco se rendía, extasiada por ese bello regalo.

-Era de la casa de los Romanoff, Da. –explicó con entusiasmo. Los blancos dedos de Julchen sujetaron el collar y lo levantaron, poniéndolo a contraluz; Iván fue paciente, ya le diría un "gracias" o algún elogio parecido…

-Hmm… bella pieza, pero no tan bella como las joyas del imperio del viejo Fritz. –replicó, guardando de nuevo el collar. –Iré a dormir, gutten nacht Russland.

La caja quedó abandonada sobre una butaca.

_Aah, a sv'etlyh n'eb'isah zabyt' para~a, ih bolshe ja n'e uvizhu_

_Ja n'e magu stir'et svaju l'ubof', da shto ja magu...Kak ja magu_

_Paver', ne plachu ja, smatri, ne plachu ja…_

Aún de lejos podía ver la línea grisácea que desfiguraba el paisaje invernal, ahí donde comenzaba el muro y se perdía entre la niebla. Deliraba en ocasiones, pensando que del otro lado habría flores hermosas y un cielo eternamente azul en lugar de esa nieve que la ponía enferma con solo contemplarla, pero ¿de qué le servía añorar lo que estaba del otro lado si obviamente nunca volvería a su hogar? Ya no habría cielo, ni flores, ni risas… ni siquiera su hermano estaría para recibirla. ¿La recordaría? ¿Pensaría en ella de vez en cuando?

Se miró al espejo con una mueca de desaprobación, no le gustaba verse ahora usando ropas andrajosas y con el pelo revuelto, esa no era la asombrosa Prusia, era una muñeca de trapo maltrecha. Su situación era culpa de Iván, era él quien la había encerrado y alejado de lo que conocía, y ni siquiera sabía con qué fin. Maldito Rusia, maldito oso…

Aunque… en esos meses había sido amable, en cierto modo. Le llevaba de comer en abundancia, pese a que su propio pueblo pasaba crudos días con hambre, le ofrecía ropa para que se abrigara, le había asignado una habitación solo para ella, incluso unas semanas atrás le había regalado algo… un collar, uno muy bonito, plateado como su cabello, rojo como sus ojos. Tal vez Iván no era tan malo, tal vez sólo necesitaba que alguien lo instara a serlo… alguien… alguien como…

-Qué estupideces pienso. –se regañó, cerrando con un golpe la ventana. No tenía ella nada que hacer con Iván, no tenía la obligación de hablarle ni agradecerle ni decirle que…

_L'UBL'U TIB'A!_

_F bitv'e vstr'etims'a my, vystr'il f s'ertse budu zhdat'_

_Net vr'emini nam sr'etstva astarozhna vybirat'_

_Razvivalas' na vitru majo plat'je slovna flag_

_Ty na min'a pasmotrish, ja tib'a zastavl'u…_

¿Acaso ella lo hacía a propósito? Seguro que sí, pero no lograba entenderla del todo. Era muy confuso, primero había sido amable, o por lo menos se había dirigido a él con una voz suave, casi tierna, y la había visto probarse el collar y decir que, aunque era admiradora de las joyas germánicas aquélla le gustaba mucho, y luego, cuando él se había dado la vuelta esperando verla ir hacia él y decirle que lo quería… ya no estaba.

Eso era, pensó, y un hondo dolor le golpeó en el pecho. Lo había timado, le había visto la cara y ahora… ahora ella ya no estaba más.

-¡Rusia no es un tonto! –lloró. -¡Rusia no es ningún tonto!

Tomó su grifo y salió a buscarla, luchando contra la fuerte tormenta que azotaba el camino y levantaba grandes y espesos puñados de nieve que se quedaban flotando, dificultando a la vista atisbar el horizonte. Sin embargo no se perdió, sabía exactamente a dónde iba y estaba dispuesto a evitar como fuera que hiciera lo que pensaba hacer.

Corrió esquivando la nieve, sobreponiéndose al viento, avanzando sigiloso y veloz como un oso que sale a cazar sin perder nunca de vista la línea gris del horizonte y esperando ver de pronto surgir una hermosa cabellera blanca.

_K pirihvatu bud' gatof_

_Vit' vs'o ji(sh)'o zhystokaja vajna maja l'ubof'_

Y entonces la vio. Estaba de pie sobre algo que no alcanzaba a ver pero… parecían cajas, tal vez de esos cofrecillos de madera en los que transportaban piezas de máquinas a juzgar por su tamaño, y podía verla medio inclinada sobre el muro. Parecía estar buscando… o hablando con alguien. Con alguien con quien él no quería que hablara.

Estaba a pocos metros de ella, le era muy fácil correr, alzar el grifo y hacer que las cajas saltaran hechas añicos por los aires, y entonces podría tomar en sus brazos a la prusiana y forzarla a volver con él, encerrarla en su habitación y decirle que nunca habría de ver otro mundo que no fuera el suyo, ése mundo sepultado en hielo y que por tantos siglos permaneció callado, apenas perturbado por las voces del invierno y por sus propios murmullos angustiados, "¿Alguien quisiera estar conmigo?" "¿Alguien quisiera ser mi amigo?" "Estoy solo… no quiero… no quiero…"

¿Acaso ese era su destino, quedarse solo por siempre? ¿Vivir, reinar y morir rodeado de nieve, de voces que llamaban pero que él no entendía, perdido en las figuras de escarcha de las ventanas para soñar que había algo para él más allá de todo, antes de descubrir que eso era una mentira y consumirse en la penumbra?

El suelo crujió, y de pronto se precipitó hacia abajo, un par de metros, cayendo de bruces en un agujero de tierra infértil y nieve.

-J… Julchen… -susurró antes de perder el conocimiento.

Silencio. Oscuridad. Abandono. Ese era su lugar, ese era su reino. Noche… no, la noche aún refulge con estrellas, y ese cielo ante él era apenas una manta negra que lo cegaba y que lo devoraría pronto, cuando dejara de luchar si es que realmente luchaba, y sólo entonces todo su dolor se esfumaría, si es que el dolor no lo robaba antes.

Y, sin embargo, ¿qué eran esas estrellas que de pronto perturbaban la sólida negrura? ¿Porqué dos centellas de rubí le miraban, y porqué creía oír una voz llamándole más allá de ese mar de perdición, haciéndole volver en sí?

Pero las estrellas no eran estrellas, eran ojos. Los ojos de Julchen. Y la voz que le llamaba era de ella también; ella, la prusiana, que estaba arrodillada junto a él y tomaba su rostro entre sus lánguidas y blancas manos. Eran suaves, y asombrosamente cálidas, y a Iván le encantó descubrir que, aunque estaba despierto y ella lo sabía, no se había alejado de él.

-Iván, idiota, ¡caíste en tu propia trampa, eso… fue tan gracioso, kesesese!... Ah, scheisse, hiciste que me preocupara… Russland… ¿estás bien?

Lo había llamado por su nombre, había dicho que se preocupaba por él…

-Da, Iván está bien ahora que Julchen está con él. –replicó, sonriendo tranquilo. Una sonrisa llena de calidez y dulzura que Julchen casi sin darse cuenta correspondió con una parecida.

El ruso se incorporó, apresando la cara de la prusiana en su mano y atrayéndola, besando sus fríos labios contento de que, al fin, había conseguido lo que más anhelaba. Si ella se iba o se quedaba daba igual, él ya nunca volvería a estar solo.

_Ana gluha, slipa ana_

_Adin tvoj patseluj min'a prabudit ata sna._

FIN


End file.
